


When J.J. Came to Town

by hellokatzchen (Bether)



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Related, Comment Fic, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/hellokatzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU || Chris Pike gets a couple visits from a young filmmaker; the first goes better than the second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When J.J. Came to Town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this picture prompt](http://i53.tinypic.com/283h4.jpg) given by elfsausage in igrockspock's [picture prompted comment fic meme](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/173793.html) on lj.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. Also, this is meant to be a completely fictionalized representation of J.J. Abrams. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

When Starfleet told Chris Pike a filmmaker wanted to meet with him, the captain was understandably uncertain. But orders were orders, so he invited this J.J. Abrams aboard the _Enterprise_.

J.J. was an young man full of enthusiasm and Chris found himself intrigued by what he wanted to do.

"Biographic fiction!" J.J. called it. "The story of James Tiberius Kirk's early life."

Chris had been a mentor of sorts to young Kirk and, according to the man, his inclusion was integral to the storytelling. So would he please, _please_ agree to have his likeness portrayed?

 _What the hell?_ Chris thought. He signed on the dotted line with the caveat that he be given a private screening once the film was completed.

After J.J. disembarked, Chris mostly forgot about the meeting. There was just _so much_ that went into running the _Enterprise_.

* * *

Sixteen months later, J.J. Abrams returned to the _Enterprise_ with the completed film in hand. "Remember, some artistic license was taken," he warned ahead of time. Chris (and any crew also lending their likeness to the story) waved him off.

The lights dimmed and the film began.

A little over two hours later, the lights rose again. Most of the crew were smiling, chuckling or discussing various plot points. Not Chris Pike, though. No, Chris's head was thrown back as he let out loud belly laughs.

J.J. was understandably put out. (He'd worked _hard_ on this film! The actors had all performed wonderfully! Critics gave it good reviews! What could be _so_ funny? He had to know.) "Captain Pike, why—?"

"Jim Kirk—captain of the _Enterprise_? Captain of _my_ 'ship?" he choked out, his shoulder shaking. "Hilarious!" Chris wiped a few tears from the corner of his eye.

Frowning, J.J. turned and stalked out. He disembarked shortly after. Strangely enough (or perhaps not), Chris never heard from him again. The film did go on to do quite well across the quadrant, though. No one else saw it as the comedy Chris did but, honestly, with Number One and Spock as his first and second officers, he was used to it.


End file.
